User talk:Hoshino22
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zoma DQH.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheHungrySage (talk) 20:47, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks but... Could you upload images with better names please. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:58, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Please don't increase it so much since it's too big. It's better putting them at 200px. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:27, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::When you send a message, make sure you sign it please. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:45, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I have no idea how to do that... Sorry! I'll figure it out eventually...Hoshino22 (talk) 18:48, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::...I did! And it was apparently very fast! Hoshino22 (talk) 18:48, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::You might want to try writing more friendly sounding summaries... Not many people take kindly to being told that they were the main reason there was trouble when both parties were involved. Thankfully, I pride myself on not being like that, I simply suggest attempting to word things differently to prevent conflict. Thank you for your time. Hoshino22 (talk) 19:11, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Uhh... Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:14, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry that it came across like that. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:49, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::It's alright! I was really just trying to help you so you don't get in any more confrontations then needed... I honestly didn't find it offensive, I just think others might...Hoshino22 (talk) 22:33, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Userboxes Just to inform you, there are some userboxes I created for use on user pages. To check out what they look like, check out my user page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:52, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright! I'll do just that, thank you! Hoshino22 (talk) 22:33, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Don't remove The format please. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:17, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Also, please spell appearance properly too since I have had to correct the way you have spelled it on pages. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:27, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :I do occasionally mispell words, sorry about that! But generally I follow the pages I do so on and correct it later... Regardless thanks for the heads-up! Also, I was wondering why you keep changing the Appearences category and using sub-heading 3 instead of sub-heading 1... The entire wiki has always used sub-heading 1 for game appearences and I don't really see the point in changing it now, especially if you aren't going to spell out the entire title (AKA using IX instead of Dragon Quest IX) Hoshino22 (talk) 19:04, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. For monsters, we use appearances and for characters we use the format that is on character pages. I think that from now on, we use just IX instead of the whole name. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:12, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Here's a page to guide you from now on, this link. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:19, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright! I think it really works... even if I do think the idea of not including 'Dragon Quest' in the game appearances makes it seems a little unprofessional, but other then that I like the idea of seperating main games from side games and such! Though, once again, I don't know why we're suddenly changing sub-heading 1 to sub-heading 3, but it'll probably grow on me... I'll just give it some time, I guess. Thanks for the help, Ellis! Hoshino22 (talk) 20:04, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :What do you mean? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:09, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I've put your notice on the discussion page since it seems more appropriate there. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:43, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, that does make a certain degree of sense... Thanks! Also, don't worry about it, I'll get used to it more then likely. Hoshino22 (talk) 19:48, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, but the trivia part should stay even if we're moving the notice to the talk page, as it is trivia about King Korol that is not up for debate and would not be removed even if everyone does come to an agreement of the gender they should be referred to as. Hoshino22 (talk) 19:53, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Fair point since it's more trivial than a debate. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :I thought King Korol was one character and not two or more? Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:39, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Please respond. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:56, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::King Korol is one character, but some people such as transgender find the word 'it' to be offensive (As it is used to refer to objects for the most part), thus the use of they instead. Hoshino22 (talk) 00:09, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :I see. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:59, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Queen Fenz Are you planning in putting pics of Queen Fenz because I see that there is the gallery section on the page and is prepped for images. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:37, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm getting ready to, yes... But it'll take a moment... Hoshino22 (talk) 18:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:40, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Can you expand the Slave-driver page? I only have the Dragon Quest VI remake and IX. I'm hopefully getting IV and V for DS for my birthday. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:34, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I expanded the page with what I remember from Dragon Quest V... And congratulations, I hope you have fun with them! Those two are really, really great games... Hoshino22 (talk) 19:50, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :For what I have read, they're great. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:56, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Could you possibly expand Beelzebuzz? Ellis99 CODE XANA 20:49, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, BeelzeBugs are random encounters that appear in DQIV and DQVIII... I honestly don't remember where they were encountered though, they were more then likely in the post-game, but I'm not sure... I'll try to expand it a little later, but I'm better at expanding character pages then monster pages... Hoshino22 (talk) 22:30, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I see now... If your looking to expand character pages, I would advise going to this category since it houses articles that don't have much info on them. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:48, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, thanks! I didn't know that page even existed... Hoshino22 (talk) 17:36, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Your welcome H. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:40, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Improvement Since I know that you know quite a bit about the Joker games so I was wondering if you could expand this page, http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Dierantula. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:56, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello ^_^ I hope I can help out more as well, but my school starts our GCSE courses a year early, which means more homework a year early. I barely have any free time and it's just stupid really. Sorry for ranting, what I really want to say is that you seem to be a great contributor, keep it up! ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 21:49, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! And I understand, trust me... More recently, I don't really have much free time to contribute, but I'm trying to! And it's okay, I'm practically the Queen of Ranting! ^^' Hoshino22 (talk) 18:00, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For that H. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:25, March 24, 2015 (UTC) No problem! ^^ Hoshino22 (talk) 17:27, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :I would also like to thank you for the work you have been inputting into the wiki for the last few weeks, you have been a great credit to the wiki and users too. I hope you carry on with your great work :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:11, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Really? I'm glad to hear that you appreciate my work! ^^ I'll make sure to keep going! Thank you, Ellis! Hoshino22 (talk) 15:25, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome h :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:56, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Hootingham's artwork Where did you find its artwork because I would love to know. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:01, March 26, 2015 (UTC) It's on various japanese websites that have to do with dragon quest monsters joker 2 pro... I think it's his artwork from that game. Unfortunately, they're all very small, the largest being 108 x 108 px. I've been trying to find the official one, but I'm having little luck... the one I used was found on this site | http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2142259478227821901?page=2 | Hoshino22 (talk) 18:33, March 26, 2015 (UTC) If you go on google images and look for the image on that, you can select an option to look for bigger versions of an image. I f you do that, you'll probably find a bigger version of it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:37, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I've tried that before but it doesn't have any alternate size. I honestly think that's its max size, which is a little odd to be perfectly honest...Hoshino22 (talk) 18:38, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know that... strange though, I must say. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:47, March 26, 2015 (UTC) : Indeed... Although, apparently there is a slightly bigger one that looks more sketchy. It's above the one I used in the link I listed. Still not exactly the biggest and in detail picture, but it's 172 x 151px. Not exactly perfect, and I personally prefer the other one. Hoshino22 (talk) 18:55, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, I see. The one you used is a lot better than the other one, even if the one we use is small, it's better than the other one. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:58, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey I see that you've stopped editing. Just to let you know that you were doing a good job. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:40, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sorry about that... I've been very sick plus my computer crashed... The device I'm using now is slow as molasses and generally doesn't connect to my Wi-Fi at all soo... Well, I'll resume editing once my computer gets up and running again! And thank you, I'm glad to see you're still working your hardest to contribute to this wiki! It definitely has benefited greatly from your hard work, so thank you for that as well! Hoshino22 (talk) 18:31, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :I see... and thank you for saying that about my work here. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:36, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Just to let you know, there is a page on user rights where users can apply for user rights Dragon Quest Wiki:Requests for User Rights, under some conditions. A few users have been put up for demotion due to inactivity, I think it would be great to see your thoughts on it by maybe adding a comment or by supporting their demotion or opposing it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:44, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey, how's your computer doing now? Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:34, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: It still isn't working... I wish I could get on so much more! >.< But thanks for the continued editing, you really are such a help to this wiki! Hoshino22 (talk) 22:14, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Shame to hear that H and thanks for what you said about me too! Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:18, May 10, 2015 (UTC) How are things... With the computer? Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:28, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Pretty much the same... Don't know when I can expect to get it back, but it's at least sent off now. They didn't even give me a date... I hope that isn't a bad sign. Luckily, my other device is starting to work okay... It's still hard to use and there's no way I'll be able to edit pages, but it's a start at least ^^' Hoshino22 (talk) 22:46, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :Right. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:20, May 21, 2015 (UTC) What's up? Did I say something odd? Anyway, I should be able to resume editing a little, but probably no major changes... I'm still trying to figure out how to work this stupid device... -.- Sorry for the long wait, but even without a computer I should be able to do something... Hoshino22 (talk) 04:57, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey, E, I can't figure out how to comment on others user talk on this device... so I'm sorry to ask you this on my user talk, but I don't know what else to do. There is a stub page called 'Akubar'. The thing is, Akubar is Blackmar, plus the page has absolutely no text... could you put the page up for deletion? I'm still trying to figure out how to work with this stupid device >o< Hoshino22 (talk) 17:52, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Hi H, sorry if I sounded like I was annoyed because I wasn't. Anyway, I shall put the page up for deletion right now. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:34, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay ^^' Thanks for the help, E! Hoshino22 (talk) 18:28, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:25, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Any news on your computer yet? Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:04, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Currently, I am having massive internet and computer problems. The software I was using had an update that took away my means of editing parts of pages and I cannot seem to find a way around it... I will, of course, keep trying until I find a way to better contribute. Unfortunately, that seems unlikely to me at this time... I'm grateful that I was able to help this community grow, even the small amount I did. I will see you all as soon as I figure things out! Thank you for your time... ::::I understand :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:36, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::How's it going, H? Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:55, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi there How have you been. I've adopted the wiki and I was asking if you have free time on your hands because I have a small job for you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:46, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :How are you doing? Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Sprites Did they come from Woodus? the ones you uploaded. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:12, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Coming back Hi Hoshi, how are you. Are planning to come back because the wiki could do with more help around here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:16, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I just thought I'd let you know that I am planning on coming back, but everything has been incredibly hectic... I'll try to be back sometime this year, but I'm moving and my computer can't be fixed so I'm going to have to get a new one... but once my life gets sorted out and I'm able to come back then I will! ^^ I'm also very proud of how the wiki's coming along, I hope to help it grow further in the future! ^^ I also thought I'd let you know that I noticed a few oddities in the Bishop Ladja and Korol pages. Nothing major, but the biography sections seem to have a few parts that are strictly opinion based or have no evidence to even really support... which is particularly odd for a wiki. Not to mention there are a few grammatical errors I noticed as well. Anyway, I think they could use a patch up if you have the time! ^^ Also, I don't know if this was discussed while I was inactive, but Korol's page is using the pronoun 'he' again instead of 'they' and their gender is listed as 'male' instead of 'presumably male'. I just thought I'd tell you in case it wasn't discussed... ^^' There are numerous other things I've noticed that I'll do my best to help with once I finally get active again... I look forward to helping again then! You're doing a great job and I know you'll keep things up and running! Hope to be back before long! ^^ --Hoshino22 (talk) 16:34, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :Hi Hoishi :). Nice to see that you replied :) The reason why Korol's page is referred to a he is sometimes during the translation, games can get things wrong. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:59, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I'm glad that I finally got the time to, I've been trying to for quite some time... :/ I guess that makes sense... I also plan on learning Japanese so I could actually help with things like that! Once I actually learn it... xD There were a few other things about the page that I thought could use some work/just better wording, but I'm no good at explaining that kind of stuff... o.o' Anyway, I probably won't be able to reply again for a long while... but once I can then I should be able to come back and help with editing again! Hoshino22 (talk) 05:24, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :That's great to hear that you are planning to learn Japanese :) Do as you please to the wording to the pages :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:55, May 21, 2016 (UTC)